What Next?
by Fujimoto Ayumu
Summary: Ueda Misaki lives alone since she was 13 after her parents died in a terrible house fire. She keeps having a reoccuring nightmare on the night before she visits her parents graves. She runs into a mysterious man and is offered a chance of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It feels like I haven't written anything in a while, well I decided to give myself a chance at writing a Blue Exorcist Fanfiction. Well enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist, only my story.

* * *

I tried to shout, 'I'm here! I'm here!", but time got the best of me I guess. I walked down the hallway of the dormitory to see what was around the corner. I could see a blue light against the white wall facing me. I went to look around the corner as my hand grasped the edge. I slowly turned around and then heat and darkness... I woke up with a startling jolt. 'Damn that dream again.' I look around and stare at the calendar and notice the red circle around today's date. I grogly get up and get dressed. I walk into the room nextdoor and get my breakfast ready. I sit by myself on the floor of my living room and eat. I put my dishes in the sink and head outside. I lock the door behind me and walk down the stairs of my apartment complex. I head to the nearest flower shop and pick out a dozenof two flowers, six red roses and six lilies. I pay for them and leave. I walk towards the place I don't want to go to. I walk throught the rusty iron gates. I follow the gravel path down to a marble tombstone, my parents. I look around and see other people there, but not many. I placed the flowers down. "Hey mom, dad. I wanted to say that I'm happy even though I'm living alone, so you don't have to worry about me in the afterlife. I just wish I knew at the time what caused your deaths." I could hear footsteps approaching me. "I'm also glad that you got to be buried next to a master exorcist, Fujimoto Shiro." I stood in between both my parent's and the exorcist's tombstones to cast a spell to wish them good luck in the afterlife as I had always done but this time it family friend. I heard thunder. "I have to cut this short because I would like to say a few things to Fujimoto-san and it seems like it's going to rain." I turn to look at the exorcists's tombstone and noticed that he had recently died. "Father Fujimoto, I feel sorry for the loss your children must be going through but I promise to look after them like you said and I will protect them with my life if I have to. I will train along with Yukio and Rin to become an exorcist to protect them from Satan."

"Briliant speech right from the heart, Ueda-san."

"Who are you?" I could see his pointed ears protrude from his purple hair, his eyes looked lacisidaisical and his outfit was nothing short of flamboyant.

"I am Meiphisto Pheles. I want to keep an eye on you at my school, True Cross Academy." I heard more footsteps approaching from the direction and I felt the rain start to fall.I looked over and say a boy, who looked no older that 16 and heartbroken, but what struck me as odd was the sword he carried on his back.

"What if I refuse?"

"I sense something in you that could be dangerous to others if you don't come and join the school since you don't have anyone left do you?" I could practically see him smirking.

"Fine, I'll join you." I turn to leave when I hear Meiphisto say something.

"Oh, Okumura-kun, sorry for the loss of your father, he was an amazing exorcist, and your brother is becoming just like him." I turn around and walk back towards them.

"Um, excuse me but you just said that he is the son of an amazing exorcist, you wouldn't mean Fujimoto Shiro, would you?" Okumura-kun turned and looked at me. "Yes that's who, why do you ask?"

"He was a family friend of my mother, I just knew him by association, but your brother and I know each other very well." I looked at him and then back to Meiphisto. "I won't go unless Rin goes." I knew I had him there. I knew that it was going my way.

"Fine, I'll see both of you tomorrow at 7 A.M." I turned and walked away. I headed home away from what just happened and I made dinner. I wondered what could happen. I finished my dinner and washed the dishes. After that was done, I took a shower and went to bed. I then drifted off to sleep. I woke up with a jolt again from the same dream. I looked down at my arms. I noticed backwards writing on them and I headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and read it out loud, "I killed your parents and another's and I will come after you." I saw three scratches after that on my other arm. I left the bathroom and knew exactly who left these markings. It was one of Satan's servants. I got dressed in long sleeves and I shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, slid down and cried.

* * *

Well, Chapter one is finished, on to writing Chapter 2. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's ch. 2 enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don'town Blue Exorcist, just my story.

* * *

I heard the honking of a car. I look over in the corner at a sword that I had received from my parents before they died, it was white and I put it in the purple case it came in. I slung it over my shoulder and headed outside. I look at the thing that was outside my apartment complex. "Who the fuck drives a pink limo?"

"Hey, I heard that." I blushed as the door opened and I went in it. Meiphisto noticed my clothes and I also noticed both the Okumura twins there. I watched Yukio's face change from calm to shocked. Rin was in shock from seeing Yukio look shocked. "Here is your uniform, please change into it before we reach the academy."

"Ok, but my only request is that you don't look at my arms."

"Fair enough." I was changing and Yukio grabbed one of my arms. He read it to himself and looked at me and then to Meiphisto. I ripped my arm from his grasp. I looked away from him and felt my eyes start to water.

"I told you not to look at my arms."

"Sorry, I just noticed the welts on your arm and I wanted to see what it said." I blushed even more.

"I'll say this, I woke up with these after a nightmare of my parent's death, I would never try to harm myself, also this isn't the first time it's happened, I get this every year for the past three years." I felt my face get hot and they noticed my face flushing. I felt like I was going to pass out. I faintly hear Meiphisto say something to the driver. I felt the limo pull over to the side. Yukio pulled my uniform shirt up and buttoned it. I was lifted out of the limo and carried into the forest right next to the road. I heard Meiphisto call for backup and saying that he was going to be late to school because of some thing happening on his way to work. I could see Yukio, who was carrying me and started to sweat. I reach up and touch his face. I was immediately dropped.

"Ow, hot! You're on fire!"

"We're here, what's the situation?" I felt my welts start to burn. I screamed in pain and the exorcists who were called in as backup looked directly at me. My scream, even to me, seemed inhuman. I tried to stand up, but as soon as I did, my vision felt fuzzy. I tried to look at Rin, I saw Meiphisto had my sword.

"Hand me my sword." I could feel the pain get stronger and I felt like I would pass out because of heat exhaustion. Rin handed me the purple bag. I pulled out the sword and did the one thing my father told me to do.

'Remember, if you ever feel in extreme pain or have a very high fever that causes a lot of people to be around you...' "Stab yourself. Everyone, get back!" I unsheathed the sword and saw that it was flaming, the flames were blue on the top and purplish-pink near the hilt. I pointed it at myself and stabbed my stomach. I screamed from the pain and coughed up blood and bled from the wound. I fell to my knees with my hands and my whole body shaking and then I, as well as everyone, heard a deep voice from behind me.

"I have found you, my little puppet. You should prepare for a storm coming soon, take good care of my children, Gehenna." I passed out with the sword still lodged in me. Rin grabbed and yanked it out of me and took me to one of the exorcists who then noticed my newly formed tail, pointed ears and fangs. The sword was sheathed by Meiphisto.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later in a cold sweat. I had a different nightmare, the events that transpired earlier today were the tell-tale sign for this new nightmare. I looked around and noticed that I was no longer in the forest.

"Oh, you're awake, that's a good sign and just in time too." Meiphisto handed me a key. "Get dressed because you're heading to cram school to become an exorcist."

* * *

end of Ch. 2. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3. I'm definitly on a writing binge right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist, only my story.

* * *

I got dressed in the uniform finally. I went to look at myself in the full-length mirror that was next to the bed that I was laying in moments before. I see my tail is sticking out fromm under my purple skirt. 'I'll have to ask Meiphisto what I should do about my tail.' I checked to make sure that I tied my bow right, which I did thanks to my mom teaching me before she died. I pulled my thigh-high purple stockings that matched the uniform skirt. I grabbed my sword that was leaning against the bed. I took it out of the purple bag and saw how the sheath was white with gold accents and the hilt was completely white with the metal being gold. I grasp it firmly. I pull the blade out and see the flames on it. I hear footsteps coming to the door and then it creaked open.

"Ueda-san, are you ready to go because you're not the only one..." I saw his face and he didn't look ok.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh my, you seem to be a little bright on your head and tail." I turned to look in the mirror and gasped in shock. I saw that my tail was on fire and so was my head, my sword's flames matched my tail and the flames on my head. I sheathed my sword and saw my flames disappeared. I put it back in the purple bag.

"I have a couple of question, one; what am I supposed to do with my tail and two; what did the voice mean whenhe called me Gehenna?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I'll explain what to do later, as for the second question, when you awakened your demon powers, you must have become the demon that Hell is named after, which can go both ways."

"What's the positive to this?"

"Well there are other demons or half demons that are here, but you just need to find them." I just sighed. "On that note, let's continue on going to class." We walked outside and I tried my best to hide my tail. I look and saw both of the Okumura twins and they saw me with Meiphisto. The ran directly at me. I braced for impact, except there wasn't one.

"We're glad that you weren't hurt badly. That was really bizzare. Anyways, let us introduce ourselves properly, I'm Okumura Rin and this is my younger twin brother Yukio."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ueda Misaki." I looked at Meiphisto and he mitioned for me to follow him which I did and then he stopped.

"Are you coming along too Rin?" I saw his face flush from embarrassment and then he caught up. We walked in silence away from the campus and we came up to a door by a bridge. "Ok, well here's my answer to your question earlier Ueda-san. The ears, tail and fangs are allowed, but flames are a big no-no, ok?"

"Wait, you mean she has flames too?"

"Yes, I do they match my sword's flames, I'll show you them sometime." He blushed and I smiled.

"Yes, but Rin, we have to keep that son of Satan thing under wraps." I stopled smiling. "As for you, Ueda-san, we don't want anyone except Rin here to know about you being the demon that Hell is named after." I looked down at my feet.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this to happen, it just did."

"Anyways," he took a key out of his pocket, "I want you to use this to open that door." I opened it and the three of us walked in. I stared in awe at the size of the place. I watched Meiphisto and heard him say something in a language that I didn't understand and then he turned into a dog, who can talk. He lead us to a classroom and we walked in. I sat at a desk by myself and took my sword off my shoulder. I noticed Rin sitting somewhere else. I heard the door open and a slam on the desk.

"YUKIO!?" Rin and I said in unison.

"Looks like you and Miss Misaki are more in sync than I thought." Meiphisto said to Rin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Good afternoon class. I will be your teacher, Oukmura Yukio. If you have any questions in the future, please ask." Yukio then went off on a introduce yourself to the class and all of us had to do so. Everyone went and then it was my turn. I walked up and stood at the front, wrote my name on the board and turned around.

"Hello, my name is Ueda Misaki, my hobbies are singing and cosplay. Please take good care of me." I bowed and then went back to my seat. I breathed a sigh of relief and then the bell rang.

"Okumura-kun, Ueda-san, would you come here?" We walked up, my sword slung over my shoulder, and then Yukio shoved the others out of the room. He locked the door and then looked at us. A portal opened up and then Yukio pulled out his guns. Demons started to pour out of the portal. I threw the bag off my shoulder and took it out. I unsheathed it and Yukio looked at me in shock. "You're just like nii-san." I ran at the demons and I heard the door being banged on from the outside.

"Okumura-sensei, are you ok in there?"

"Yes." Right as the was said, the door was unlocked with a click because Meiphisto wanted to check on the situation the the classroom because all of the other exorcists were noticing the gunshots. I was attacking the other demons and the door flung open. I wasable to make it look like I was being attacked by the demons and make it look like Rin and Yukio were trying to save me. Two exorcists ran in and I looked at them. I was being held upside down by a plant demon. I then felt very vunerable. I heard it hiss in a raspy voice.

"I have found the son of Satan and the mistress of Hell." I sighed. I was unimpressed with this situation.

"I don't get payed enought for this. Yeah, Meiphisto I'm talking to you about how much you gave me for food, I don't care how rare a 2000 Yen bill is. Rin, hand me my sword."

"Got it." He threw it up at me and I cut myself free. I saw that it was still flaming but I didn't care. I just finished off the last demon and I sheathed it. The rest of the class arrived and saw Yukio and Rin and then saw me. I had cuts all over my arms and legs, my school uniform was ripped in places but I didn't care, just as long as my promise I made is kept then I'm happy.

* * *

End of Ch. 3, please read and review.


End file.
